This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising two connectors.
In a case where a semiconductor package 900 and a circuit board 910 are connected with each other, stresses might be caused by a difference in thermal expansion coefficient therebetween. JP-A 2001-332644 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure which solves a problem that the stresses are applied to connection portions therebetween. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 18, Patent Document 1 discloses that the semiconductor package 900 and the circuit board 910 are connected by using an interposer 920. The interposer 920 of Patent Document 1 is provided with inner terminals 930 and outer terminals 940. Since the outer terminals 940 are formed so as to be deformable, the stresses are absorbed by deformations of the outer terminals 940.
However, the structure of Patent Document 1 has a drawback that the outer terminals 940 might continue to receive stresses after being deformed as described above. In addition, the structure of Patent Document 1 has another drawback that it is difficult to reduce a distance between the semiconductor package 900 and the circuit board 910.